Encyclopedia of Sadist and China
by Akely
Summary: Includes mostly short stories in a Childhood AU (though it can contain other AUs) with a dangerous kids quatuor, teacher Hijikata and salaryman Gintoki. Feel free to send me a request/prompt! Pairing: Okikagu, Light GinHiji and others you might request. First prompt: Playing the "family" game
1. Chapter 1

**In which they play at being a family**

* * *

Four kids were sat in the middle of _Gintama Kindergarten_ 's playground, forming a circle on the sandbox. There were two girls from the middle section chatting merrily with each other, one has bright vermillion hair and the other dark brown color. In front were a younger boy, gentle looking whereas his looking-alike arbored a meaner expression, supported by sangria eyes.

They ate lunch in a quarter of an hour and were so very bored, most of their classmates didn't finish their share yet and teachers were too busy with them, too. Except for the youngest, Hisashi, none of them was ready to wait in the cafeteria.

So they were left almost alone in the sandbox, Hijikata- _sensei_ gave the mission to keep everyone calm and safe to Sougo, the oldest from the group. Usually he'd never do such as the latter was very rebellious, especially against himself, even if the boy was not so bad in the inside. He could testify, as both his teacher and guardian.

They made sand castles for a while, unfortunately it didn't held their interest long enough.

Suddenly, Soyo got up and clasped her hands in excitation, "I know, we should play at _family_! Okita-kun should be the father because he's the oldest." The other nodded in comprehension and agreement. "Who do you want as the mother? Me or Kagura-chan?"

The sadistic little boy froze, his eyes obviously directing at the redhead little girl. He had always been fond of her ever since they met, she always made him smile— in secret. His cheeks gradually colored in a redder carnation as he shakily pointed his finger at Kagura.

"Her! C-C-China should be my w-wife!" He could finally declare, earning ' _ohhhhh'_ and ' _ahhh'_ from the two other kids.

"Ehh? Bwut I don't want t-to, I want to mawwy Gin-chan when I'll be older!" She pouted cutely, earning a few giggles from her best friend and the calmest boy. Having been transferred from China, her japanese wasn't good yet, she still had some hard times at pronunciation plus her chinese accent making her add "— _aru_ " at each end of sentence.

Sougo was about to swallow his tears and let out his anger instead, by insulting his crush's guardian thus beginning another useless bickering however Soyo stopped him on his track.

"Kagura-chan should marry Okita-kun because, because Gin-san would be an old grandpa when you'll be an adult!" She argued.

Kagura squinted her eyes, in deep reflexion before accepting the girl's logic. She loved her _Gin-chan_ but didn't want to marry an old man with wrinkles everywhere, that would be ugly! "Okay, I'll be Shadist's bwide then." She announced, making the _husband_ blushes even more.

"Then I'll be the big sister and Hisashi-kun the younger brother!" The dark chocolate girl cheered, it somehow amused her to get Okita and Kagura together. The boy bullied her a lot but the domestic said that it happened often to boys of their age.

" _He bullies her because he wants her attention, Ojou-san, he actually likes her."_

 _She was right, Okita-kun is red like a tomato. Or a flower, even a ladybug without the black points._ She chirped mentally before carrying further the game, "Okay, this side is the house, this one the garden and the rest is the city!"

"What do we do now, Soyo-chan?" Hisashi asked, smiling.

" _Gin-chan_ always make food after taking me to home," she entered the household side and imitated the silver's movement, sand replaced rice. "Kids, mami will make delicious egg on rice for dinner twoday!"

 _Ah, right, she only eats that._ Everybody but her sweat-dropped before continuing in the act. Soyo was playing with toys (stones) accompanied by her younger sibling in what they decided to be the living room.

After a few minutes, Sougo passed the entrance and put nonexistent keys on an equally nonexistent shelf. He had just returned from an hard and tiring working day, "I'm home, kids, C-China!"

"Welcome back Shadist," the girl saluted before continuing to make the dinner.

"Wait— a married couple should kiss when one will leave or just came back! I've seen that on TV."

Kagura didn't understand why the two boys got embarrassed, "What's a kissh?"

"You never head about it, Kagura-chan? It's the _smooch_ , you know? They say that you do that only with the ones you like, on the cheeks, and on the lips if it's the one you love." Hisashi wisely explained.

"So I just need to make a _smooch_ on Shadist's lips? It's easy." The girl boldly went to the entrance, making that the rice was cooked before. Then, she leaned in a made a small peck and grinned at him. "You are all red, Shadist, are you sick? You'll feel better after eating."

"He's red because he's happy, mami." The eldest daughter exclaimed.

Sougo tried to hide the forming smile on his lips, his stomach was warm. And weird. As if there were butterflies inside, not in a bad way, it was just an old feeling. Hijikata said that it was _love_ but he never believed him, anyway.

"If that makes you happy then I'll give you many, many kisshes, a wife must make her hushband smile, that's what Mami said."

But happy, he was for sure.

* * *

"So what did you do today, Kagura?" Inquired softly the man called Gintoki, he was wearing a suit and just came back from his work hours. The little had shown to be in a very good mood, for some reasons, he asked what happened.

"I learned many things from Hisashi-kun and Soyo-chan. We played family today, I was the mami. It's aweshome right?" Her eyes gleamed, it made him chuckle.

 _Family huh? Children still love this game._

"Ohh, then who was the lucky husband, hmm?" He continued, holding her hands as they crossed the streets in the path for his plat.

"Shadist was my husband, for once he was quite nice to me, I think that's because I kisshed him. Soyo-chan said that it made him happy, so I think I'll kishhe him more often now!" Her face was innocent, so innocent and pure—

—he was going to kill this boy.

 _I knew that he bullied her because he liked her, dammit! I wasn't able to protect Kagura's first kiss, what kind of father I am?_

* * *

 **Feel free to drop a review, I accept prompt/request/ideas ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many of you requested a sequel of the first chapter, so here it is! As for you,** Xliaf27, **I will do your AU as soon as possible, same for you request, I love Okikagu-chan :D**

* * *

 **Memories**

Sougo looked dapper today.

Not that Kagura ever thought of him as handsome but he did look clean today of all days, his haircut was neatly done and so was his garnet costume. Trust him to pull out a dark shirt and red smoking ensemble easily, how she loathed his ability to look good in almost everything!

The worst was, she knew that there was going to be fangirls all around him which annoyed her because she still couldn't see why every girl of her age and more wanted him as their boyfriend. Sure he wasn't too ugly on the eyes but frankly speaking being the prince of sadists was enough for herself to repulsed by the faintest idea of dating him. Now, it was his last high school prom and he was going to college next year, most girls were awaiting a kind of final confession scene or something of this caliber, in which he would suddenly declare is love for a girl in school?

That was the rumor, anyway. Kagura quickly shrugged off the subject and focused on eating, eating and more eating since she bothered to come only to enjoy the buffet. Soyo, her best and childhood friend, had been kind enough to lend her a dress. Gintoki never buy her more than what she need in term of clothes and so she didn't have anything fit for prom.

Though for now she was wearing a royal blue dress reaching above her knees, even her hair had been carefully done by the rich friend of hers, they were all wavy, lying on her shoulders. Her lips glistened of a peachy tint, since Soyo had also put gloss on her.

"You look pretty Kagura-chan, I'm sure that Okita-san would be awestruck as soon as he sees you." For now, the concerned lad was under a wave of girls, crying over the fact that he would not be here anymore, next year.

"I don't care, Soyo-chan. His opinion doesn't matter, since he hates me like I hate him!" Kagura hastily replied, almost choking herself with a chicken wings, as if she was one of those …M girls yearning for his attention.

"Okita-san!"

"Don't call him out—"

Unfortunately, the sandy-haired student had finally spot them in the middle of the crowd, not that they were hard to see either since the Japanese beauty wore a red patterned kimono while her foreign counterpart was certainly breath-catching; to him. She was the one he had looked for, and part of himself cringed at the disappointment filling his heart.

"You hurt this senior's heart, China." He spoke out, obliging her to a conversation, "You look even more like a monster today, why the hell would you try to be a girl when you're not?"

 _That's it_. Kagura snapped, she didn't want to get mad at him nor at anyone, it was prom, everyone was excited and there was a happy buffet right beside her so she couldn't let him ruin this night. After all, she was never going to see him again— at school— he had always been sharper than her when it came to studying. Even though he was lazy, even more than her, he bested her in every exam that was no PE.

"Mister I-will-go-to-Todai don't need to talk to this ugly monster. I'm better without you in my peripheral."

"Todai?" He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the girl was saying. Teachers did mention the famous and prestigious university as something being possible for him however he had never accepted. He didn't the point of going to Todai when he was a lazy ass that never had the intention to be an elite. "I'm not going to Todai, it's too far and too much of a bother. I'll just go to the one you can get by fifteen minutes of walk. And you are surprisingly conscious today, China."

"I just want to eat in peace."

"Okita-san," Soyo intervened again, "Since you are not going to be there next year, let's remind us some memories, right? Like the time Kagura-chan played Romeo and Juliet with Nobu-chan! I still wonder what happened to the boys who wanted to play Romeo though…"

"It was funny, they all ran away, one by one," continued Kagura.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened indeed, it was certainly…Strange."

"You don't seem well Okita-san, you are all red, like this other time where we played the family game. We were kids back then, and Kagura just took your first kiss—"

"What?"

"You forgot Kagura-chan? Okita-san had chosen you as his wife and we told you that a husband and a wife kiss, so you had kissed him on the mouth and then he was bright red—"

"I had my first kiss with him?" Her voice sounded offended, embarrassed. Even if she had never shown it or officially spoke of it, deep inside, with all the shoujo mangas she had read, Kagura expected her first kiss to be more…Special. With more signification. "Oh Sukonbu God what have I done! Why did you let me do it Soyo-chan?! Now it's ruined! By him!" For good measure, she pointed him by the finger, as if he was the last person she would kiss in the world.

A vein popped on his face. "Oi, I should be the one disgusted China, you get to kiss the handsome and smart me when I get a flat board, no sex-appeal piggy—"

"At least I didn't get your sadists cooties, though I should feel sorrier about the rumor girl, who's she anyway? Not that I care but I should at least feel bad for her."

"What rumor girl?" He repeated after her.

"The rumor that says you'll confess to a girl today, for whatever reasons you have— That's true isn't it?"

"For once, you got something right, China. True enough I do plan to confess to a girl tonight." Kagura was starting to fidget as he admitted the fact, the truth. That was why she didn't want to come first, Sadist was going away and no matter how she thought and rethought over it there was like a scar burning her heart and the inside of her stomach danced the Macarena for some reasons. The fucking cherry on the top was that it was all true— this stupid rumor.

Why did it hurt so much, anyway? They weren't intimate enough for her to ever fall for him, right? It couldn't be, because even if she did find him handsome from times to times, there was no rapid heartbeat when they were around each other's.

Instead, she felt comfortable with him. It was not the uneasy, strange and tingling feelings the shoujo mangas told her about, it was a warmth that spread from her chest to every part of her body and she felt good, she felt safe and had fun fighting him even if she would never admit it out loud. However, there was one thing that was realistic about those mangas and it was the excruciating pain she was feeling right now.

She wanted to run away as soon as possible. "Then go and confess to her idiot, why are we even talking about first kiss that can't even count as one? Go. Away."

"Gladly," to her utter bewilderment Okita grasped her wrist and pulled her along with him as he raced to outside. Soyo-chan didn't react to her call and simply smiled at her calmly but Kagura did not understand what the hell was happening! Had she said something weird?

"Wait— What are you doing Sadist, let me go!"

"It's you," he said in a hasty voice after running to a quiet, not-crowded side of the school's courtyard. "The one I want to confess to, it's you China. And no one else."

"Whao wha—"

"You never noticed, but I was the one to scare off the boys who wanted to play Romeo with you. I was the one to always monopolize your attention ever since we were kids, hell I might thought serious of going to Todai if not for you."

 _How much did this guy do for me?_ She screamed mentally.

"So you should feel sorry about yourself since I won't accept anything but a 'yes'," he cupped her cheeks and eyes shut, his lips collided with hers in a clumsy kiss. Kagura slowly stilled and stopped thrashing around to lean in, starting to answering his passion.

 _Ah— she's such a tsundere,_ Sougo thought with his heart at peace.

* * *

Behind, where no one could see her, Soyo was behind a tree and discreetly took a picture of the couple. Afterward she started to type:

To: Otae-chan

Subject: Success

[Picture of Sougo and Kagura kissing] The plan worked perfectly, they are together now

＼(≧▽≦)／

Soyo smiled, closed her phone and walked away. She still had to question Kagura about Okita-san tomorrow…


End file.
